


Prince of a Fallen Kingdom

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Light Angst, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: It would have been a lie if he would have said he was not scared. He was scared, of course he was, but he kept it hidden for all people around him. He could not show any weakness, not when he was curled up in a corner with his younger siblings in his arms, gently shushing them while not letting the door out of his eyes. They were not safe until their father would get them. He did not know if they would be safe ever again. Probably not.orKevin is Prince of Denmark and has to watch how Germany takes control of his country. Meanwhile, he even gets German soldier as some kind of guard.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. 1940

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I have been studying for my history exam A LOT in the last couple of... weeks, and this came to my head SUE ME. Danish schools teach me a lot of Danish history, surprise.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> \- waffles

It was early in the morning, too early to his liking when the soldiers came. They stood in front of their home, of the only place where they had felt truly safe in times like these. It would have been a lie if he would have said he was not scared. He was scared, of course he was, but he kept it hidden for all people around him. He could not show any weakness, not when he was curled up in a corner with his younger siblings in his arms, gently shushing them while not letting the door out of his eyes. They were not safe until their father would get them. He did not know if they would be safe ever again. Probably not. He was shivering, it was cold on this early day in April, and the room was barely heated. It was not supposed to be heated, it was only some kind of storage room, but he could feel his siblings shiver in his arms too. It was too dangerous to move out of the room though, as he did not know how far the soldiers had come. Were they already inside? Or were they still in front of the doors, demanding to be let in? It was too quiet for the first possibility, there were no sounds of heavy boots on the antique carpet, no men making their way up the stairs, but it was also too quiet outside for them to still be there-

_ PENG. PENG. PENG. _

He could feel his siblings tense in his arms as the gunshots rattled on, not being able to do anything else than holding them close. Quiet sobs filled the room, and soon his shirt was drenched in his siblings’ tears, while he himself fought with his own fear inside of him.

“ _ Kevin? Hv- Hvad sker der? _ ”

“ _ Intet som du skal være bekymret om, Luca… Alt vil blive godt. _ ”

It felt like an eternity until the door was opened and their father showed up in the doorframe, a tired expression on his face, but happy to see his children unharmed. He kneeled down in front of them, his fingers ghosting through the light hair of his younger children, while he looked directly at Kevin.

“The king demands you. Now.”

Kevin nodded and got up, giving his siblings a last smile before making his way to the door. He froze in place, staring at the two soldiers he had not seen before, swallowing hard as they followed him throughout the palace and to the king’s office. He knocked quickly before opening the door, only to be faced with even more soldiers, who were standing across the room, circling the king and his ministers.

Out of all the feelings, he could have felt, he felt trapped. Trapped by all the men around him, knowing they had guns on them, ready to shoot if they did not obey. Normally, the room would have felt big, if not huge, but normally, there would have been maybe five people in the room, not fifteen. This was not normal. This would never be normal again.

“You summoned me, your majesty?”

The man sitting at the desk lifted his gaze from the paper lying in front of him, a small smile on his lips as he nodded. A simple hand movement beckoned him closer until he stood directly in front of the wooden table. The king handed him the paper, and Kevin noticed that his hand was shaking. It was nearly unnoticeable, a barely-even-there movement, but he still noticed it. He did not comment on it. He did not want to make his king look weak.

“Read this. Tell me if the people would accept a statement like this.”

Kevin took the paper, looking the king into his eyes before taking a short glance at the clock. It was shortly after six in the morning, how in the world was he supposed to figure out if this… whatever it was was good enough for the people? He let his eyes wander across the paper, reading the words over and over again. It was… okay. Nothing good, nothing bad. Mediocre. Enough to make the people understand that it was not worth to fight the intruders. To stay quiet and considerate.

“It’s good. It won’t hurt anyone’s feelings. Short and precise.”

The king took a deep breath before he nodded slowly, taking the sheet back. He looked tired. All the men surrounding him did (excluding those damn soldiers). Kevin worried his lips between his teeth. Was he supposed to go now? Or did the king want him to stay? He was met with a gentle look out of his grandfather’s eyes.

“Thank you for your opinion. Go back to your family, please. I bet your siblings need you right now. I will meet you later for dinner.”

He nodded and crossed the room to walk out of the door. Heavy steps followed him, and as he turned around, he stood eye to eye to a soldier - eye to eye was a bit exaggerated, the man opposing him was taller than him, towering in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable.

“What are you doing?” He did not mean to sound as harsh as he did, and he could see the king flinch behind the soldier, while the other soldiers stared at him, ready to act if he did anything stupid.

“I’m following you. I have been assigned to make sure that you won’t get us… into trouble.”

He wanted to add something, but the pleading look in his grandfather’s eyes told him not to, making him sigh before he turned around.

“Then let’s go, shall we…”

When they arrived in his personal chambers, his father was sitting on the floor with the children, a forced smile on his lips as the radio, even on the lowest setting, screamed the message Kevin just had proof-read into the room.

_ German troops have crossed the Danish border tonight, and they went on land in different places. Under protest, The Danish government has decided to sort out the circumstances involving the country considering the occupation which has happened, and considering that, the following is proclaimed: _

_ The German troops, which are now here in the country, will contact the Danish armed forces, and the public must stop themselves from any resistance against these troops. The Danish government will try to secure the Danish people and our country against the disasters, which follow the state of war, and therefore, the government urges the public to a calm and controlled attitude towards the circumstances, which have now occurred.  _

_ Calmness and order should now make an impact on the country, and loyal demeanor should be shown towards all people, who have an authority to exercise. _

The following time would be fun…

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to settle into the new situation. Kevin knew that being surrounded by soldiers was not something he would ever be comfortable with, but it was manageable, even if this one guy seemed to follow him on every step. Yes, he was known for getting in trouble, but was his reputation that bad that even the Germans knew about it? That was a record. The guy's name was Hülkenberg (which he always said in his worst and harshest German mock-accent), but even after months of “knowing” him, he still had not figured out his first name.

All in all, the Germans treated them well. They still had decent human rights, they could still move on with their lives without any major problems. Nonetheless, it was odd seeing German soldiers walking around Copenhagen, it was odd seeing the symbol of hatred and intolerance hanging down from major Danish buildings. But they learned to live with it. The Germans respected them, they respected the German.

Spring turned into summer, and the summer seemed to last longer than any summer before it, so Kevin anticipated the day on which the days grew colder again when the light of the sun shifted so it would paint everything in a deep, orange-golden light. The war outside the kingdom raged on, but to everyone’s surprise, Denmark was not greatly involved in any war situations. They had merely become a place for the Germans to store their soldiers on their way to Norway or other places in the North, but what worried Kevin was the growing support in the streets of Denmark. The Danish version of the German right-wing party had astonishing support, and even some young people went and became members of youth organizations. He did not want to see his country fall for an ill leader, for whom they would fight until their death. He knew that even though Denmark was nearly free to do what they wanted, it was only a matter of time until things would change. Until the monarchy would only be a tale from long ago.

“ _ Far? _ Am I allowed to go to the countryside today?”

Normally, Kevin would not have been one to ask for permission, but in times like these, it was better to be safe than sorry. Even he understood that.

“What do you want there?”

“I just need to get out of Copenhagen for a bit. I will return before it gets dark, I promise.”

His father’s gaze wandered from Kevin to the blond German, who stood in the corner next to the door.

“Since I know you’re not going alone… Sure. Hülkenberg?” The German looked up as if he was awakened from a trance or something like that, blinking a few times. “Make sure that he returns on time. Please.”

He nodded and smiled slightly.

“Of course, I will, your Highness.”

It was odd that he treated them so well. That he was okay with being treated as if he was some kind of servant as if he was not a soldier in an occupied country. If Kevin thought back, Hülkenberg was different than the other soldiers he had met. He did not look irritated or bored when he was with them, he smiled a lot of the time and never talked back. He followed every wish they had. And he only  _ greeted _ people when he had to, rarely showing a sign of patriotism towards his home country. He… He did the minimum to be seen as a loyal German soldier, but never more. And it confused the hell out of Kevin.

It was the German who drove the car out of Copenhagen. Less suspicious or something like that. In the end, Kevin did not care about who drove the car, as he could use the time to look out the window and to take in the beauty of the Danish nature. As soon as they had passed the last houses which belonged to the capital, acres, and acres of fields and meadows stretched out before them. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Kevin felt himself relax as he sunk deeper into the surprisingly comfortable cushions of the German car.

“Where do you want to go?”

“The next sign should have  _ Gilleleje _ on it. Just… in that direction, I’ll tell you when to change direction.”

They drove through some smaller villages on their way, and Kevin could witness how the people continued with their life without taking a second glance at the car, and it relieved him to some degree, the knowledge that no one would see him in the enemy’s car. It also allowed him to see how the people - his people - handled the situation. He was proud of his country for handling the situation so well, but he could also feel how some resistance was starting to form across the country. It was only a matter of time until something would go wrong.

“Please turn right here and then left at the next opportunity.”

The road slowly turned into some kind of field paths, mostly used by the farmers to get to their fields, and it ended in front of a small forest. Kevin looked at Hülkenberg (he really needed to ask him for his name) before opening the door and getting out of the car. He noticed that the German did the same thing, but as he walked into the woods, he could not hear a second pair of footsteps following him. As he turned around, he could see the other one standing next to the car, watching him closely.

“Don’t you want to follow me?”

“What could you do, meet up with a resistance group? Here? In the middle of nowhere?”

Kevin rolled his eyes and stared at him.

“Aren’t you supposed to follow me wherever I go?”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Well, then I’m just going to tell my resistance friends what a dumb idiot my  _ Wachhund _ is.”

He turned around again and started to make his way into the forest, only that this time the second pair of footsteps could be heard, and it did not take the soldier a lot of time until he had caught up to the Dane.

“You royals can be a pain in the ass, do you know that?”

“You’re not the first one to say that, but rest assured, I prefer to have the pain in the ass.”

Hülkenberg snorted but apparently decided to refrain from any comment as they continued their way in silence in between the trees. Kevin knew the way from when he had been younger and his dad had taken him there, just the two of them. Before his siblings had been born. This place had become their secret spot, and he did not know why he was there with a German, but he had just needed to leave the city. Take his mind off of things for a while until he had to go back. The path had led them out of the forest and to a cliff, from which you could look over the water beneath them. Kevin let out a small sigh and let himself fall into the grass. Hülkenberg sat down next to him with some distance and followed his gaze to the end of the horizon.

“And you wanted to come here?”

“Yeah, got any problems with that?”

“No, no. You do you.”

The German took his hat off his head and put it down next to him before brushing his fingers through his hair. Kevin had to admit, he was fairly handsome, tall and muscular, much more worth looking at than other soldiers he had met. He had some kind of aura around him that made him relax, which made him feel safe, something he valued in times like these. He spared him one last glance before laying down in the grass, closing his eyes while listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, seagulls flying somewhere in the distance. The sounds of nature must have sung him into sleep because the next thing that happened was Hülkenberg repeatedly poking him in the rips.

“Could you stop that?”, he murmured, opening his eyes slowly.

“I would have preferred you asleep too,  _ Tornerose _ , but we need to get you home to the palace before your dad skins me alive.”

Kevin got up slowly and combed a bit of dirt out of his hair with one hand as they walked back to the car.

“Why do you know what Sleeping Beauty is in Danish?”

There was a coy look on the German’s face as he opened the door of the driver’s side.

“I heard you tell your sister the story and… it sounded familiar. From what I could understand, that is.”

Maybe he really was not that bad…

* * *

Winter came and brought snow. Lots of snow. Not that Kevin minded, he liked winter, but in the end, it meant he was stuck inside the palace even more than he was before. But at the same time, winter meant Christmas, and if Kevin loved something, it was how happy and excited his siblings were during this time. The maids had started to decorate the rooms, and even though the soldiers were still looming over the palace, it was possible for them to spread some kind of Christmas spirit. And seeing the spark in his siblings’ eyes when they helped to decorate the Christmas tree made it all worth it. It was special, still, and the war still had not reached their doors, so they were safe too. At least for Christmas.

Kevin walked through the dimly lit hallways, for once not followed by the towering shadow that was his (maybe even favorite) German soldier. He had given him off for Christmas, having promised him not to do anything stupid, and hinting that he should do something he liked. Maybe write to his family, maybe spend an evening with the boys, whatever. Kevin just wanted to spend an evening with his family while not being watched by some soldier. And surprisingly, Hülkenberg had followed his wish, retreating for the day to let him spend it with his family.

And it had been a beautiful night. Luca and Millie had been all over their gifts, thanking their family again and again, while Kevin mostly enjoyed the good food and watching his siblings be happy. They were so much more important than himself, he did not care about presents or anything like that, as long as they had fun. At some point, he had found himself sitting on the floor with them, watching them play with some kind of wooden cars, while he had their little niece in his lap, rocking her from time to time. It gave her parents, the crown prince and princess, a bit time off, and they knew that he would give his life for keeping the youngest members of the royal family safe (funnily enough, since he would at some point become king, if his uncle would not have a son in the future).

So that was how he ended up with the royal baby in his arms, walking to her parents’ bedroom to get her ready for bed. It was about time for her to sleep, and he knew the maids would check on her regularly, but some sort of parental feeling inside of him made him want to bring her to bed by himself. He liked the little goofball, who was born shortly after the Germans- No, it was Christmas, no need to think dark thoughts. Once in the bedroom, he changed her clothes and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room with her in his arms.

“You don’t want to sleep, what?”, he smiled as the little girl giggled in his arms and he sighed, trying to get her to fall asleep. “Don’t make me sing for you, you wouldn’t like that.”

The girl looked at him with big eyes while she tried to grab his finger to suck on it, gurgling sounds leaving her throat. Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes, still smiling, while he thought of a song he could sing for the little princess. There was this song his siblings had “performed” for them earlier and that had been stuck in his head since the beginning of December.

“ _ Skyerne gråne, og løvet falder, fuglene synge ej mer. Vinteren truer, og natten kalder, blomsterne sukke: det sner. Og dog bære blus vi med glæde... _ ”

He stifled a yawn as he finished the first verse, noticing that also the baby in his arms had closed her eyes but still not fully asleep.

“ _ Vinteren kommer, og sneen falder, blomsterne visne i muld. Isen optøs ej af gråd for Balder, tårerne stivne af kuld. Og dog bære blus vi med glæde… _ ”

The princess was finally asleep at the end of the second verse, so he slowly laid her down in her bed before quietly leaving the room to go to his own chambers. To his surprise, the light in there had been switched on, something he thought was a mistake by one of the maids, but then he noticed a little parcel in the middle of his bed. He eyed it nervously as he sat down on the bed and crossed his legs, slowly pulling out the card from beneath the ribbon. It was a simple postcard, probably hand-painted by one of the many artists in Copenhagen. It showed a scene from Sleeping Beauty, where the princess was asleep in her bed with the prince standing next to her.

**I hope this warms your heart even during the coldest nights. Glædelig Jul - Nico**

Nico… The name sounded fitting to him, and somehow it warmed his heart to know that the German had trusted him with his first name (which was odd, he could just have asked him for his name). Kevin shook his head and opened the box to which the card had been attached, nearly dropping the lid as he saw what it contained. It was an old music box, mostly in gold with red details spread across it, and when he started it, he felt how his heart stopped. Gently, he took it out of the box, carefully winding up the music box. The second he moved his hand away, a familiar melody filled the room and tears shot into his eyes, soon rolling down his cheeks. He had only mentioned to Nico that the music box his mother had gifted him had broken down some time ago. He was too embarrassed to tell anyone how miserable he felt about it since the music box had played  _ their _ song, the only thing that was between him and his mother, the only thing he did not have to share with his siblings. He loved them to death, but it meant he could not have anything for him alone, and with his music box broken, it felt as if a piece inside of him had shattered. That Nico had found a replacement, such a beautiful piece of art too, which played the exact same melody… It meant the world to him.

What he did not know was that he was being watched from the other side of the door. The door was only slightly opened, but it was enough for a certain German to see how happy his gift had made the prince.


	2. 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is in trouble. Big. Big. Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO OUT OF FOUR FINALS DONE HELL YES
> 
> I am relieved and can finally touch historic stuff again. (being a history major sucks) (jk, i love it)
> 
> also, explicit. be prepared.
> 
> \- waffles

He did not know how they became something close to friends. Maybe it was because Kevin could confide in Nico, maybe it was because Nico was so different from all the other soldiers, maybe it was because Kevin’s siblings seemed to love the German even though he was one of the “bad guys”. Soon, the line between enemy and friend became blurred, and even the line between friend and family was something Nico was apparently allowed to overstep. It was no wonder then that he followed the family when they took out to the countryside, allegedly making sure that they did not betray the Germans, that they behaved and kept their head low. The fateful day of the German annexation of Denmark had surpassed its second anniversary a few months ago, and for approximately one of those years, Kevin had to fight a warm feeling in his stomach every time he looked at his involuntary companion. Or when he played with Luca and Millie. Especially when he played with Luca and Millie. It was so important for Kevin to keep them from the gruesome things which happened all around Denmark, and seeing them laugh was the best thing he could ever witness. And they laughed a lot when they were around Nico. He was fucked.

“Is everything alright?”

Kevin looked up from the beer in his hands, meeting Nico’s blue eyes. They were sitting in the garden of Fredensborg Slot, still near Copenhagen but far enough away from the troubles of the big city. It was dark outside already but it was still warm, the soft wind playing in the leaves. They were alone outside, his siblings already in bed while his parents had retreated inside to spend some time alone. Kevin worried his lower lip as he took in Nico’s genuinely concerned expression while trying to keep himself from blushing.

“Yeah… Yeah, I think so.”

“You think so? How can’t you be sure if you’re feeling alright?”

He shrugged and looked down on his beer again, absently playing with the bottle. He knew that Nico was still looking at him but he dared not to look up again, not able to be confronted with the worried eyes.

“I don’t know. Got a lot of stuff to think about, you know? Being future king and all.”

“Don’t take it personal, but uhm… it doesn’t seem to fit you either. Being future king and all.”

Kevin finally raised his head again, lifting an eyebrow as he looked at Nico. Was there a slight blush on his cheeks? He looked cu- No, what was he thinking, Nico could not look cute, it was Nico, German Nico, soldier Nico, a muscular lad who towered over him, not someone who could look… cute.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re… You don’t act as if… as if you want this. You’re not… made to be king…?”

The prince let out a small huff, lips pushed forward in a pout.

“Now you’re just being rude.”

“No, I- I didn’t mean-”

“Nico, cut it.” There was a soft smile on his lips as he put his hand on Nico’s knee, a simple gesture to stop him from apologizing. “I get what you mean. And… I don’t think I am made for it either. I was never supposed to rule. And I’m sure my uncle will have more children but… but what if none of it is a boy… What if I need to become king…”

His hands were shaking as he continued talking, and he quickly took a sip of his beer. Probably to get some more courage. Or to ignore that it was Nico next to him, an enemy of his country, not his best friend. But somehow the only friend he had. The only person he could trust. A German soldier. What was wrong with him?

“I can’t lead them. I can barely make good decisions for myself, how should I be able to make them for a whole country? I am terrified of doing something wrong, I am not made to become a king, I-”

Lips covered his, a warm hand cupping his cheek, the beer bottle carefully placed onto the ground. His heart stopped for a moment before he finally got himself to kiss Nico back, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into the feeling. It was nice, Nico was a good kisser, and it somehow calmed him down. It was not heated, it was soft and innocent, a kiss two young lovers would share, hidden away from the prying eyes of the outside world. An embarrassing sound left his lips as Nico slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against Kevin’s.

“If you become king, there will be a reason why. Nothing happens without a reason.”

He swallowed hard, he knew that Nico could feel it, his hand still on his cheek.

“So there is a reason why you’re here?”

“... yes... And it’s not the war.”

Their lips met again before Kevin could ask any questions. Nico had sounded sad, genuinely, and he wanted to know more about it, but he also knew that this was not the right moment to do so. Now was a moment to relax, to enjoy, to ignore the small voice inside his head that made him feel miserable and reminded him again and again what a bad idea this was. Kissing the enemy. Kissing Nico. Kissing someone who could potentially hurt him and his family. But something told him that Nico was not that kind of guy (probably the memory of the last two years they had spent together). Nico was something special, something that he needed to keep close, someone he did not want to let go. Not for now, at least.

He did not know how they made it to the bedroom unseen. As a matter of fact, he did not even know how they made it to the bedroom in the first place. What mattered was that Nico was over him, lips swollen from kissing, eyes dark and dilated. But there was something uncertain, something nervous. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Nico averted his eyes, swallowing hard. It made Kevin stop in his tracks.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ve… Yeah, but… I’m not really… experienced… when it comes to… you know…”

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“The big, handsome soldier isn’t experienced with sex?”

“Hey, it’s not like it’s normal for boys to love boys, nevertheless for them to have sex…” The German sighed and sat up straight, a hand brushing through his hair, combing it back. “Sorry, didn’t want to bring the mood down. I’m probably the wrong person to ask for sex.”

“What happened back in Germany?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m a good listener.”

* * *

_ Nico was sitting at the window, watching the snowfall on the other side, turning the world white. He was in Berlin, the city of cities, the Roaring Twenties were long over, replaced by the Great Depression, and everyone was trying to get their money, trying to survive from day to day. Berlin had not been his home for long before he had met a young, Dutch kid, who was studying at the same university as Nico did even though he had barely turned 16. Max had left the Netherlands to study medicine in the German capital, and when Nico had run into him, he had fallen head over heels for him. Despite his young age, he had a lot of wit and a certain charm to him, something Nico found quite endearing, so it came to no surprise that they started dating in secret. Meeting up at each other’s flats. Moving in together as the inflation became too much. No one wondered why there only was one bed in the whole flat. _

_ “Nico!” _

_ Max’ voice cut through the heavy air before he pressed his hand onto his mouth. Now, two years after they had met for the first time, Nico knew how he needed to touch Max for him to relax and let himself go - often resulting in some orgasm and sweaty sheets. _

_ “Are you going to come? Spill right into my hand?” He continued to move his hand up and down, noticing with a smile how Max bucked against him, trying to cause more friction. “I haven’t even touched you properly. But go on, come for me, darling.” _

_ They had laid together in silence afterwards, something they always did, but the atmosphere had changed. It was not as relaxing as it normally had been, it was cold and tense, and he knew that something about Max was off, but maybe, somewhere deep in his brain, he did not want to acknowledge the change in Max that had happened throughout the past months. Maybe it was his way of distancing himself from the world surrounding them which had gotten worse and worse, more dangerous than ever before. _

_ “We need to talk.” _

_ From the beginning of their relationship, Nico had known that Max preferred staying on the safer side. That he always shied away from too much intimacy. That was why they never went far in bed. Nico had known how terrified Max was, that something inside him held him back. That something had happened in his past that let him be all nervous and squirmy when it came to showing affection. To commit to something deeper. To let himself fall and let Nico catch him. And it was okay, it really was, but he knew that Max’ fear would soon take control of him and his life. And that it would lead to fatal consequences. _

_ “I will leave Berlin in two days.” _

_ He had known all along that this day would come. _

_ “When will you come back?” _

_ And he had known that it would not be pleasant. _

_ “I’m moving back to the Netherlands, Nico.” _

_ But fuck, this hurt more than expected. _

* * *

“He… He went home. Afterwards, Berlin became a battleground for the different ideologies. Look at where we are now. I don’t even know if he’s- If he’s alive anymore.”

“You loved him, didn’t you?”

Nico shrugged and sighed, and as he looked at Kevin, the prince noticed that his blue eyes were filled with tears. He carefully reached out his hand, as if Nico was a wild animal, and slowly stroked across his cheek. The German trembled under his touch.

“Something leads you to spend two years with another human. Maybe it was love. Maybe it was the desperate need for another human. But he was still my best friend and… it hurt to see him leave. And the feeling of not knowing what has happened to him…”

“I am so sorry, Nico… If there is anything I can do for you, let me know… Please.”

They looked at each other in silence, only hearing their respective breaths, the quiet sound of leaves in the wind, while the moon shone through the big windows, the light mixing with the soft light of the lamps. They moved closer together as if an unknown force pushed them, and before any of them could say something, their lips met for a chaste kiss, so different from their kisses beforehand. It was like a winter day you would spend in front of a fireplace with a tea in one and a book in the other hand as the whole world on the other side of the walls was covered in snow. Something that felt like home and relaxation. Something good.

As they parted their lips, there were smiles on their faces, the tears in Nico’s eyes had dried and his hand found its place in the back of Kevin’s neck, pulling him closer again to kiss him once more. They found their rhythm, bodies grinding together, and moving as one until Nico was leaning against the headrest of the bed with Kevin straddling his thighs.

“Do you… still want this?”

“How could I not, my prince?”

That nickname did something to him, and it was pretty embarrassing (mostly because he heard people say his title over and over again), but when Nico said it, it sounded so good, so beautiful, so  _ hot _ . Everything Nico said could be turned into something mind-blowing. Kevin was sure that if Nico decided to read the Danish constitution in his poorly-spoken Danish, he would be able to get off on it, coming all over his hand while Nico butchered the most important piece of paper in Denmark.

Their lips met again, and they soon lost their clothes, naked skin pressing against naked skin. Nico stopped, his eyes gazing across Kevin’s trained body, fingers stroking across his abs, watching how they danced beneath his touch. His hands wandered down to his bum but shied away the next second as if he had burned his fingers. Gently, Kevin took a hand into his, guiding it down again.

“Touch me, Nico. Try whatever you like.” His grasp around Nico’s hand became tighter as the German flinched backwards again. “I’m yours.”

Soon after, Nico had two fingers in him, whispering soft words against his skin while he was moving them slowly, still deathly afraid of hurting him. And it felt good to be admired like that, having his body worshipped, being treated like a… prince (the irony). The most partners he had had had not cared about his royal status. He had not been more than a simple fuck to sate their hunger, often leaving him with an empty feeling inside of him. No one had opened him as thoroughly as Nico tried to do, no one had taken their time to explore his body and to give him the same satisfaction as themselves. He arched off the bed as Nico hit that special spot inside him, something not many men had achieved, and Nico starred bewildered at him before repeating his action, resulting in an embarrassingly loud moan from Kevin, who immediately put a hand on his mouth.

“No, don’t.” Nico’s voice was not more than a whisper as he slowly coaxed the other’s hand away from his mouth. “I want to hear you. I… like vocal guys.”

“Only if you get on with it. I don’t want to come too soon.”

“Am I making you feel this good?”

The blood creeping up Kevin’s face seemed to be enough of an answer and the German sat up, his eyes wandering across the Dane’s body. Splotches of red covered his body, marking every place where his lips had met (and sucked on) his skin, and he knew that they would be seen for a few days, becoming darker and darker in the progress of disappearing. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the contrast between the dark hickey and Kevin’s light skin. It would look beautiful.

Kevin watched how Nico grabbed something from the nightstand, knowing that the oil they used had found its place there, and even though they had been naked for a long time already, he swallowed hard as he watched Nico stroke himself a few times with an oiled-up hand, making a show out of it as he noticed Kevin’s stare. He was not necessarily small (who was he kidding, he was  _ huge _ ), and the prince wondered how in the world it would fit inside of him without tearing something. Nico slowly bent over him again, one hand coming to rest next to his head while the other guided his member closer to his entrance.

“Are you ready?”

Kevin’s nod was broken off by a moan as Nico pushed inside, holding back a groan. He slowly rocked back and forth, trying to get Kevin used to the feeling while easing more of himself into him. He stilled as he was buried fully in him, and Kevin, who had closed his eyes in the progress, opened his eyes again, a whimper leaving his lips as he moved slightly.

“Everything’s okay?”

“Y-Yeah, ‘m fine… ‘s been a while.”

Even though he was his first,  _ good God _ , Nico knew how to work those hips. The stable, rhythmic thrust, slow and well-timed, burying himself completely before pulling out until his tip was barely inside, it was driving Kevin insane. Especially since he had found the good angle at some point, hitting his prostate way too often for Kevin’s liking (not that he disliked the feeling,  _ he loved it _ , but he was getting closer and closer to the edge, and he did not want to fall over it without Nico). Everything was becoming more and more of a blur, the only thing that mattered was Nico and his movements, the feeling of his body being connected to another one’s, the so dearly missed feeling of intimacy.

“Please, Nico, please move, faster, please,” he begged, tears running down his cheeks (when had he started crying?), leaving wet trails on his cheeks.

Out of every possible reaction, he had not expected Nico to chuckle.

“Are you so desperate that you’re already begging me?”

“ _ Nico _ ,” his voice left no room for arguments, “just fuck me properly.”

“But I don’t want to fuck you. I want to make love to you.”

Their eyes met and Kevin smiled slightly, pulling Nico down for a gentle kiss.

“Then do that but do it  _ now _ .”

That seemed to be enough for the German, who nodded and shifted his position, moving the prince’s legs around his waist, all while resting his forehead against the other’s. One hand rested on his cheeks, his thumb caressingly stroking away another tear as he picked up the speed slightly, moans falling from Kevin’s lip. His other hand found his way to Kevin’s, intertwining their fingers and pressing their hands into the mattress next to the Dane’s head. Kevin could feel his heart tighten at the gesture, feeling new tears starting to form in his eyes, but not tears like the ones before. It had been such a long time since he had felt this kind of intimacy, this kind of trust, of wanting to make the partner feel good too. He had never felt this safe before, and it felt odd that it was with Nico of all people, a person there was no future with, based on his ethnicity - besides the fact that he was a man.

He did not care about that though, not while the picture of a man was pressing him down into his mattress, making him feel as loved as he did now. Not while Nico was holding him as if he was the most precious thing he had ever held in his hands. Not while he was whispering sweet German words into his ear, combined with groans and quick breathing. Not while he went at it for what felt like an eternity. An eternity of build-up, of incredible feelings, and the best sex he had ever had. It could have been minutes or hours since they had started, Kevin would not have been able to tell the difference, too blissed out by  _ a fucking virgin _ (he still could not believe it, he would never be able to believe it).

Somewhere deep inside his heart, he had wished for it to last forever. To be in Nico’s arms for the rest of his life. But life had proven him that it rarely played his way (and his stamina played a big role too). He came untouched with the German’s name on his lips, legs pulling him in closer, whimpering as Nico continued to move, chasing his own high before falling over the edge, his hips moving quickly before coming to a halt, coming inside of him. A gentle nudge by the Dane let him to fall down next to him, eyes closed, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. Kevin hesitated and worried his lip, not sure if he should make a move or not, but he had underestimated Nico’s abilities as he watched him get up and leave for the en-suite bathroom. Emptiness settled in his chest. What did take him so long? Was he regretting it already? While Kevin was lying naked in his bed, not completely down from his high? After making him feel so-

Nico returned with an apologizing smile on his lips, a washcloth in his hands, his hair not as tousled as it had been before.

“Didn’t need to make your hair for me.”

Kevin stifled a yawn while watching the other climb between his legs again. A squeak could be heard as the slightly-too-cold fabric touched his still sensitive skin.

“Wanted to see your beauty properly.”

“Idiot.”

The older man grinned at him and threw the cloth onto the floor, ignoring the other’s protest (“The carpet was expensive!”) before settling down onto the bed again.

“I hope… It’s okay that I am staying.”

“As long as you don’t snore.”

“I wouldn’t dare to interrupt your beauty sleep.”

He settled down next to him, and while Kevin’s brain was still working on if it was okay to cuddle closer, a strong arm pulled him in so that his head came to rest on Nico’s chest. He tensed, his heart stopping for a moment, but the steady heaving of the chest beneath him slowly lulled him in, calming his body and mind. The realization hit him the second he fell asleep.

The emotions he had tried to suppress the whole time.

He was in trouble.

And falling for the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this is all made up, excluding the historical facts. no one belongs to me. kudos and comments are appreciated. -

**Author's Note:**

> “Kevin? Hv- Hvad sker der?” - "Kevin? Wh- What is happening?"  
> “Intet som du skal være bekymret om, Luca… Alt vil blive godt.” - "Nothing you need to worry about, Luca... Everything will be good."  
> Far - Dad  
> Gilleleje - a town in Denmark  
> Wachhund - guard dog  
> Tornerose - Sleeping Beauty  
> “Skyerne gråne, og løvet falder, fuglene synge ej mer. Vinteren truer, og natten kalder, blomsterne sukke: det sner. Og dog bære blus vi med glæde..." / “Vinteren kommer, og sneen falder, blomsterne visne i muld. Isen optøs ej af gråd for Balder, tårerne stivne af kuld. Og dog bære blus vi med glæde…” - a Danish winter song  
> Glædelig Jul - Merry Christmas
> 
> \- this is all made up, excluding the historical facts. no one belongs to me. kudos and comments are appreciated. -


End file.
